Electronic devices may obtain images of subjects by using the built-in camera. In order to provide two-dimensional images of subjects and three-dimensional visual effects related to subjects, the obtained images may be processed in various modes in electronic devices. Electronic devices may simultaneously obtain a plurality of images of a particular subject by using a plurality of lenses and may re-configure the three-dimensional information about the subject by using the difference between the obtained images. Electronic devices may implement and display three-dimensional visual effects of a subject by using the three-dimensional information on the screen.